¿Eres un chico o una chica? - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Participante de ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. –Tú… ¡Eres una chica! –¡Baja la voz y cálmate! –¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡Es difícil de asimilar! ¡Te ves raro! –Ya lo sé, pero… por favor… Tráeme algo de comer antes de que me desmaye – dijo mientras hacía una representación teatral de qué es lo que iba a pasar si Pearl no cumplía sus órdenes.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, sino al sensual de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias:** Genderbend.

**Nota:** Participante de ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

Algo tarde... pero creí que abril tenía 31 días xD

* * *

_**¿Eres un chico o una chica?**_

* * *

–¿Aló?

–¿Pearl?

El chico bostezó antes de afirmar que, en efecto, era él. Eran alrededor de la once y media de la mañana.

–Pearl… Habla la madre de Diamond. Verás… lo que pasa es que hoy… Hoy Dia no quiso bajar a tomar desayuno… ¡Imagínate! ¡Él rechazando la comida! Además, no quiere que entre a su recamara ni para alcanzarle algo para que se alimente. Creo que está enfermo… ¡Pero no me deja cerciorarme! ¡Le puede dar anemia si sigue así!

Se empezó a preocupar ¿Dia sin comer? ¿Por qué?

–Lo que te quería pedir –prosiguió la señora – es que vinieras y hablaras con él… De repente tiene algún problema que no me puede decir… Por favor…

–No se preocupe. Cuente hasta diez y estoy en la puerta de su casa.

–Gra…

Colgó. Mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta, le informó a su madre el motivo de su salida. Tomó su bufanda y en menos de lo que demora parpadear, ya se encontraba en frente de la casa de su vecino. Justo es ese momento se abrió la puerta, la señora había terminado de contar.

–Buenos días, señora.

–¡Hola, Pearl! Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Le explicó la situación de manera más calmada. Terminando esto, le dijo que subiera a la habitación de su hijo y que hiciera todo lo posible por descubrir qué le pasaba.

Toc toc.

–Dia, soy Pearl ¿Puedo pasar? Si no abres, voy de romper la puerta…

No se escuchaba respuesta del otro lado.

–Dia, sabes que soy capaz.

Nada, sus amenazas no hacían efecto. Estaba pensando lo peor.

–¡Dia, voy a entrar!

Se puso a forcejear el pomo de la entrada. Lo giró e incluso intentó romperlo.

–¡Hey, no hagas eso!

Pearl se detuvo al escuchar una voz detrás de la puerta. Se trataba de Diamond, pero no sonaba como él.

–¿Dia?

–Sí, soy yo.

–¿Q-qué le pasa a tu voz? ¿Estás mal de la garganta? ¿Te resfriaste?

–Es peor que eso…

–¿Peor? Tan malo como para que no quieras co–

La puerta se abrió. Pearl se cayó, pues estaba apoyado en ella. Al levantarse, estaba por darle un golpe a su amigo por no avisarle lo que iba a hacer, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta que era imposible pegarle ahora.

–¡E-eres una chic–

Dia le tapó la boca antes de que terminara de decir eso. Lo metió dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

–Escucha con atención. No sé cómo es que pasó esto. Pero, soy yo, Diamond. Hoy desperté y me di con esa sorpresa. No quiero que mi madre se entere, por eso es que no bajé a desayunar… pero… ¡Me muero de hambre! Así que vas a traerme comida de la cocina ¿Ok?

–Tú… ¡Eres una chica!

–¡Baja la voz y cálmate!

–¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Es difícil de asimilar! ¡Te ves raro!

–Ya lo sé, pero… por favor… Tráeme algo de comer antes de que me desmaye – dijo mientras hacía una representación teatral de qué es lo que iba a pasar si Pearl no cumplía sus órdenes.

–Está bien, pero tengo la esperanza que cuando regrese, esto solo haya sido una alucinación mía.

El rubio salió de la habitación. Dia se puso de pie y se miró al espejo por milésima vez en aquella mañana. Se alborotó el cabello, el que ahora tenía más largo. Más abajo se encontró con esas cosas que le colgaban. Al no estar acostumbrado, sentía que se iba para adelante al caminar. Luego estaba su cintura, ahora algo más marcada. De alguna manera se gustaba físicamente, pero le resultaba raro. Él era un chico, pero todo el que lo viera diría lo contrario.

Por más que pensaba y pensaba, no encontraba el motivo de su cambio de género. Y ahora ¿cómo iba a ser su vida? Aunque también sería bueno pensar primero en si existe o no una solución al problema.

–Abre, preciosa.

–No se te ocurra volver a decir eso – dijo abriendo la puerta.

–Suenas adorable ahora, además… te ves atractiva.

–Cállate, que si esto te hubiera pasado a ti, yo no me burlaría.

Diamond tomó la bandeja que traía consigo Pearl y en un dos por tres devoró todo lo que había.

–Wow ¿no deberías preocuparte por tu figura ahora?

Pearl dejó la preocupación de lado y asimiló la situación desde su punto de vista. Decidió bromear un poco sobre el tema, cosa que no le gustaba a su amigo. Se acercó y…

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

–Porque ahora tú no lo puedes hacer – respondió sonriendo la aparente chica – Y ya deja sube los de bromear y ayúdame a buscar una solución.

–La comida sí que te pone serio a veces ¿o seria?

Luego de un par de cachetadas en venganza de las burlas hechas contra su nuevo yo, Dia propuso ir a ver a Platinum, que era la que mejor pensaba del trío. Pearl apoyó a idea.

–Pero ¿cómo saldremos de aquí sin que mi madre note este "cambio"?

–Ponte un gorro y una chaqueta, mantente detrás de mí. Listo, asunto arreglado.

Bajaron las escaleras. Pearl tenía razón, Dia ahora se parecía más a un chico, la cosa era que no dijera nada.

–¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, él está bien. Solo necesita algo de aire ¿verdad Dia?

Asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero… pero…

–Solo saldremos un momento. No se preocupe…

Primer objetivo completo. Siguiente objetivo desbloqueado: Llegar a la mansión Berlitz.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre. Hasta en esa melodía se reflejaba la elegancia de la noble familia.

El portal de abrió.

–Buenos Días, joven Pearl y joven Dia… mond.

Miró con rareza al último, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

–¿Se encuentra la señorita Platinum? – preguntó Pearl.

–Sí.

–¿Podríamos hablar con ella un momento? Es algo importante.

–Pues, verán… Ella está algo extraña el día de hoy. No ha salido de su habitación, ni quiere que nadie entre…

Los chicos se miraron entre sí ¿Podría ser?

–Sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero… ¿podemos subir a verla? De repente solo necesita hablar con alguien…

–Cabe la posibilidad que esté en lo correcto… pero…

–Vamos, Sebastián. Nos preocupa mucho que se comporte de ese manera ¿Verdad Dia?

El muchacho/muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien. Por favor acompáñenme.

Toc toc.

–Señorita Platinum, sus dos amigos, el joven Pearl y el joven Dia, han venido a visitarla.

Unos segundos después, contestó con voz fingida.

–Está bien, Sebastián. Puedes retirarte.

Les echó una mirada a los chicos antes de cumplir las órdenes de la heredera. Al cabo de poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió.

–Pasen – dijo una voz grave.

Pearl se empezó a jalar el cabello al darse cuenta de que la situación empeoraba.

–Chicos… no sé qué es lo que pasó. Solo me desperté y…

–Bienvenida a este loco mundo – dijo Diamond sacándose la gorra y el abrigo.

–Dia ¿tú también?

–Justo veníamos a ti para que nos ayudes con esto… y resulta que estabas más implicada que yo… o implicado…

–¡Yo sigo siendo una chica! – dijo Platinum – Eso sonó demasiado raro con esta voz.

Y los dos asintieron y luego se sentaron a discutir del tema. No llegaban a ninguna solución, así que pensaron en la manera de ocultarlo permanentemente.

Dia pensaba en cómo robar comida de la cocina sin que su madre lo vea. Platinum pensaba en que tendría que comprar otro tipo de ropa y Pearl… él pensaba el porqué no le había sucedido lo mismo que sus amigos, si era una de las cosas que más anhelaba.

* * *

_**Omake**_

* * *

–Las damas primero – dijo Pearl a Diamond.

–Platinum ¿le podrías pegar por mí? Creo que un puñetazo tuyo dolería más…

–Está bien, tranquilo. No molestaré más – dijo resignándose.

Dia entró al baño y luego de unos minutos se escuchó un grito. Al rato, la aparente chica salió.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron al unísono Pearl y Platinum.

–N-nada…

–¿En serio?

–Sí, estoy b-bien.

–Platinum ¿no vas a entrar? – preguntó el que se despertó sin cambios.

Dia le lanzó una mirada al aparente chico. Entendió bien el mensaje. A Platinum Berlitz se le habían quitado las ganas.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_Disculpadme por el retraso. Pero, aquí el fic xD

Déjame tu opinión en un review :3

¡Saludos!


End file.
